Maturity
by Thebeautyofthegreatdepression
Summary: It is something beautiful and incredibly surprising to let go of someone you Love for someone you barely know. In this story, Nazz comes to the conclusion that in order for herself as well as Kevin and Edd to head in the right directions that she must make a tough decision. The reward in store for her is realized, she had never wanted to have a complex marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Maturity**

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was a cold day in early October when Nazz Vanbartonsmeer saw what changed her Life. It was a figureless almost manifested vision that was as clear as day. A new road had come into view, a path she as well as many had never seen before, and that many never would. One that the lot would never dare to set foot on, a path noticeable in insight that hardly any ever even came across.

She had not the faintest hint in any way of how fortunate she was to be garnished with the enlightenment she'd mosied into. Still, she stood staring straight ahead at the scene right before her eyes. In a way, she parted her eyes from the two boys with genuine smiles and sparkling eyes and looking further ahead into the large trail she'd accidentally found due to random wandering.

Through pondering where this would take her, she came to the conclusion that it would hurt. She knew that she would struggle and that she would see her immaturity, but she understood that she must refine herself where her single-mother could not.

* * *

So, I have major writer's block on my other two stories. They're kind of lacking logical clairvoyance and I thought about a great way to manage a bunch of character profiles in a story and make a few points of mental growth in Life in a story. So, here's the prologue. Later chapters will consist of the explanation of where they all are now and how the characters feel about one another. As well as Kevin's and Nazz's relationship. **SPOILER** Also, I do believe I will be rewriting my assassin story and making this one the before-story of that one. I dunno, but maybe.


	2. Chapter 1: Stages

**Maturity**

 **Chapter 1: Stages in Their Lives**

* * *

Maturity

Stages In Their Lives

As the years in their lives moved ahead, the kids in the small culdesac of Peach Creek grew and changed. Eddy had watched sad as Nazz accepted Kevin as her boyfriend when he was fifteen. Ed and Edd had comforted and soothed him to the best of their abilities.

Years went on, Nazz and Kevin stayed together and as time went on, many things changed.

Edd got into an Ivy League college on scholarship. Kevin, who had only asked Nazz out on a whim and in an attempt to help himself, felt compelled to follow Edd to college. So, with his sports scholarship that he was heavily proud of, he filled out the application and saved up the money necessary to travel across country. Nazz, who loved the redheaded jock was never the wiser as to why Kevin chose to attend the same school as the neighborhood genius, begged Double D to tutor her.

Luckily, thanks to her astute tutor, she pulled her grades up just in time and was able to land that scholarship so she could go with her boyfriend to the same college. Kevin wore a disappointed look and had gazed towards the ground when he was informed by the bubbly butter-blonde that she had gotten mentioned scholarship. His frown quickly disappeared; he replaced it after his overly excited girlfriend took notice of his appearance and began to inspect the look on his face.

She had brushed it off.

..

Ed Hill dropped out of highschool, it was too hard for him. He didn't pass his highschool equivalency exam, he ended up failing it six times. Edd often encouraged him to try for a GED, he had failed that, too. So, finally, he gave up.

Double D was too good-hearted to allow his friend to live out on the streets. After hearing that he'd been kicked out of his home and that Eddy, too had refused him further stay in his room, the ravenette graciously took a sobbing lump into his home. He lectured Eddy over and over again about how no matter how irksome Ed was, he was still a friend, a good one at that, and that you must never ever put a friend in a state of homelessness.

When the time came for Edd to go off to college, his parents sent a letter along with directions and the deed to a brand new hybrid. They also agreed and paid off the first month's rent to a three bedroom apartment on his prestige university's campus and were kind enough to wire the money for Eddy Mcgee and Ed to be flown, first class, to NYC.

No matter how kind they were, they were still parents and his parents decided that though they'd continue to pay off the rent for the newly created apartment and provide the three young men with food, they'd show him a little tough love. Therefore Eddward was expected to afford the power and water bills, as well as gas for his car. This pushed him to get a job at the coffee shop nearby campus.

He worked from late in the evening to eight at night and was entrusted with the tasks of cleaning up the store and locking up. Eddy had gotten somewhat lucky, his grandfather who had lived in New York all his life had passed away. In his will he'd written that it would be his only grandson: Eddy Skipper Mcgee, who would be the next owner of his business. The shortest Ed was surprised and grateful.

It was a job Eddy would be good at. He was an attempted scammer since he was in a diaper, he knew he'd excell in running a Pawn Shop. Being a resident of New York also gave him the excuse to be stingy.

..

Kevin Barr was called in for try-outs shortly after entering the school. After the coaches reviewed his and the other student's talents, he was called to the football coach's office and explained that he was chosen for football. The coach had told him, enthusiastically, that he was needed for their team more than baseball. It was easier for Kevin to tackle a large figure than it was for him to hit a tiny ball.

He was put it a large frat house that was recently built. The foundation was far enough from the university buildings that it's inhabitants could throw loud parties inconspicuously, yet close enough that getting to classes on time was quite feasible.

..

Nazz Vanbartonshmeer's mother was unable to afford for her to stay in a frat house. She would've really prefered that. So, because she didn't have the money and wasn't there on a sports scholarship like her boyfriend, she was placed in a dorm dorm room, complete with roommate.

She signed up for cheerleading tryouts and made the cut, easily. Nazz called up her mother after getting the call from her coach, squealing into the phone. Her mother sniveled and told her daughter how very proud she was of her. The two made plans for a Christmas visitation.

To save her mother the trouble, she got a job as as waitress at a Red Lobster and started saving up the money to have her mother flown to New York around the start of December.

..

Marie Kanker, graduated highschool and due to adamency, chose to go after her long-time crush, Eddward Vincent. She couldn't come up with enough money to get into the university, however she payed her way to New York and became a hairstylist on campus. She started growing her hair out at the start of freshman year and during sophomore year took to a punk-hippie style and dreaded her hair.

Throughout the years, she'd gotten tattoos, various piercings, and stretched her ears to an inch. Though she knew in the back of her head that she would never become Eddward's girlfriend, she still chose to pursue him.

She was best friends with the University's top poetry professor and in a friendly acquaintanceship with Edd who came in regularly for hair cuts. The bluenette also spotted him at the coffee shop during his work hours and he'd occasionally take the opportunity to sit with her for a chat.

She was appreciated, complimented, and admired by many people.

..

After May Kanker had calmed down and Ed stopped fearing her, the two started hanging out and growing closer. He became fond of her, especially after the golden blonde honey had filled out. Ed asked her out in his junior year of highschool and she'd jumped for joy.

When her boyfriend left for New York with his two best friends, she was just positive he'd dump her. He didn't. The girl is still in the process of saving up the money to own a duplex in the city her boyfriend lives. It actually mattered to her that Ed desired to stay within close range to his longtime friends.

..

Jimmy Jace chose to move to New York after being offered a job in fashion designing. His works were each artistic. Of course, he took Sarah Hill along, her older brother, Ed had given her his college funds and with the college funds she had from her parents and the funds that Jimmy 's parents had saved up, the two bought an exquisite home in the city of Manhattan.

Jimmy kept his tow-colored cowlick, and started working out in highschool. He was on the lacross team and filled out enough to fight his own battles. He stood at six foot even and Sarah stood at five eight.

She had mid-back length, straight sienna hair and had light brown eyes. She became a florist in a little flower shop owned by an old couple and is using her leftover college funds to attend a college to study in agriculture.

Her and Jimmy visit old friends every couple months or so to catch up with their old friends.

_End of the first chapter_.

A/N: If you want more informative character profiles, tell Me and I will add them into this chapter. Rolf and Johnny will seldomly be mentioned. This also includes Rev!Edd and Rev!Kevin who I've designed a little different so they're not so unrealistic. For example Kevin is a daywalker and Rev!Kevin has freckles. Rev!Edd and Edd will not wear the same beanie. Lee will be mentioned, as will Kevin's father. Rave and Nat are also in this story as well as a mystery character. Well, not just one, but he's the only one that really matters. Anyhoo, next two chapters are Nazz and then Kevin, then we get to the story..

If you ever want a later chapter in the point of view of a character, review or PM Me!


	3. Chapter 2: The Break-up

Maturity

Chapter 2

* * *

In an all dark room, a light flashed on. The sound of quiet, muffled sobs reached the girl's ears. She freed the key from the doorknob, the keys jingled as she maneuvered her arm through the air and entered through the doorway.

The girl who had her spice brown hair pulled into a side-braid walked further into the room and slowed to a halt. Her head turned and she caught sight of disheveled light blonde hair covering the back of her roommate. Seeing that she was face-down in a pillow, she felt slightly concerned and walked over to her bed which was parallel from her roommates. After she'd made her way to it, she plopped onto the quilted mattress and placed her thick-rimmed glasses on the end table beside her bed.

"Are you okay," she asked, sympathetically.

The sliding of skin across fabric could be heard as the blonde girl slid her chin across her silk pillowcase. She didn't turn to face her roommate, only stared at the wall and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm fine," she lied, her voice raspy from crying.

The brunette squinted her eyes. It was easy to see that the girl was lying. She wouldn't push her, though.

"Okay, then. I'll be going to bed."

She extended her arm and pulled open the small drawer beside her bed. Fishing around inside the drawer without looking her fingers brushed across several items before landing on the sleek white remote. Lazily gripping the remote she simultaneously leaned back on her bed as she hit the button and turned out the light.

Nazz heard her sliding the blankets over her body and turning in bed before a hearing friendly statement from right.

"Goodnight."

Nazz didn't respond. Instead, she chose to think over the worth of her and her boyfriend's current relationship. Thinking back, Kevin had never showed much interest in her. On the contrary, she'd proved much more interest in him over the years and unfortunately for Nazz he fitted the term a certain friend from back home had often called him with a tone of disdain: casanova.

 _'Tch,'_ she thought, _'If he likes Double D, he sure doesn't treat him that way.'_

In a way she resented the ravenette for it.

The thought made her want to look into the past. Rechecking the events she had espied were clearly the best way to utterly understand. As _she_ looked deeper into her memories, she started to realize more and more why she'd been feeling as though their relationship was lacking something. Because it was. Often he ignored her, never seemed to want to spend much time with her and had never been very romantic towards her at all. In fact, it'd been her who'd usually made the first moves. His kisses weren't passionate and the majority of what their relationship consisted of he was never into.

Nazz's roommate could be heard snoring loudly in her sleep, she let herself cry harder. Her tears began seeping from her blue eyes, rushing down her reddened cheeks as she continued to recollect.

She remembered how he often blew her off for his friends, Edd, and occasionally parties. Nazz sighed deeply to herself and shimmer under her covers and tipped over onto her back. She brought her hands up to her face and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair in frustration.

 _'We were better off as friends,'_ she sighed again and sniffled as she tried to drown out the bothersome sounds of the snoring girl across from her, _'Hmm, he even blows his friends off for Double D sometimes.'_

She pulled the drawer to her left open and grabbed her secret bottle of greygoose vodka. Taking a long swig she thought of Double D, the hospitable genius she'd never really taken the time to know. Her eyebrows knitted together harshly while she experienced the sharp and biting liquid. Swallowing, she screwed the cap back on and put it back away in the drawer before closing it.

Nazz reasoned that the bottle she'd just bought was only half full and laughed at herself, a touch of resentment mixed into her tone. No doubt she'd be feeling that in the morning when her nosy roommate's racket of an alarm woke her three hours too early as it always did.

She groaned at the thought.

Nazz went back to thinking of the original reason she'd began questioning herself whether or not she should end it with the jock. Should she? All for Edd?

Earlier that day, she noticed something that had appalled her, shortly after she realized that what was so surprisingly strange to her had been happening for quite some time. Just never escalating, she guessed. Kevin and Edd were left alone by Nazz who'd held a finger up and sauntered off to pay full attention to a phone call from her mother.

As she'd turned around, the last thing she'd seen was the two talking, continuing the conversation Nazz had previously started. In the background she'd heard the raven haired Ed giggling, probably to something the redhead had said. When she'd turned back around, she stopped and stared.

Navy blue was captivated by mossy green that were lost in the large darker eyes of the shorter male.

Nazz's mouth had dropped. Neither of them had noticed her. They'd just stood there, neither uttering a word, both simply content with the sights before their eyes. A sheepish smile was on Double D's face and Kevin had a still hand on the back of his neck. One thought had occurred to her, they must be in love.

The rest of the day afterward had consisted Kevin being distant as usual and then leaving during a movie he'd talked his way out of. It was believable to her that he'd gone over to Edd's place. Maybe another party. He had seemed more down than ever that day. So down that she let him go without another word. She had felt very sorry for him.

Usually the two argued whenever he'd make an attempt to get out of spending time together or if he appeared to not be into something her mind would go straight to the comprehension that he was cheating. Mentioning a question on the subject that included her assumption of him cheating only led to loud arguments that he'd eventually storm away from.

Musing to herself that it actually might be a good thing to let go, though she truly loved him, she really didn't want a difficult marriage that offered her nothing. She reached out for the vodka as she thought it over some more. No, Nazz really didn't want a complex marriage. Her and Kevin already had a complicated enough relationship and he'd already made it known to her that he cared for his bike more than her.

She felt a strong sense of disdain towards him manifest in her mind. Downing a swig of the warming liquid one of her crushes had gotten for her, she wondered if she could really dump Kevin for the sake of Double D. But, alas, she had to do it in order for her to start the right path of enlightenment.

She'd already figured out that the way they were smiling at one another earlier was the same uncontrollable smiles they'd worn for years since they'd begun hanging out. Smiles that went unnoticed. Almost as if the two were at home.

She was doing this for Double D's happiness. She knew why, too.

Nazz swallowed, grabbed her phone, and started to text, ignoring the piercing bright light from the device.

11:47 p.m.

*·Hey Kev, I know we haven't been doing very well lately and that we've been put on edge recently. So, I've decided it's best for us to end it here. Its better this way.·*

More tears leaked from her eyes, as they dripped from her jaw she pressed send and wiped her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kevin," she said aloud.


End file.
